Rules Of The Wild
by JustMeReally
Summary: When Malia follows her rules of the wild and leaves an injured Lydia alone to die, who will do anything to find her? Stiles of course! Hopelessly Stydia filled, Stalia shippers may not like it...


"Lydia go with Malia and look that way..." Scott trailed off as both banshee and werecoyote glared at him. He swallowed hard and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, but nodded at them to go, their feud didn't matter right now.

...

"So how are two girls gonna defend themselves against some sort of wild beast?" Lydia wondered, following Malia along the beaten track, lighted only by the moon. Her attempt to make polite conversation fell flat as the girl turned with a raised eyebrow "Well I'm a werecoyote so I'll be fine...you? well I guess you could scream at it"

With that she carried on walking, occasionally lifting her head up to scan the surroundings. "I'll scream at you in a minute" Lydia grumbled, kicking a stone with the tip of her pointy heels.  
"You know I can hear you right?" a dull voice questioned from up front. The strawberry blonde clenched her fists and stormed off after Malia.

...

"You know we got sent this way because Scott knows that whatever we're tailing has gone in the opposite direction right?" Lydia asked in a bored tone as she paused to sit on a rock and inspect her feet for blisters.

Malia stopped throwing rocks into the bushes and turned "Yeah, but I lived in the wild for a lot longer than him, and so I know that it's moved back this way" she shrugged with a smug grin and continued destroying the shrubbery.

"Oh great" Lydia drawled "So make a load of noise and then get clawed to death? Sounds fun"  
"Then why don't you run along back to the jeep?"  
"Because Scott told me to come with you"  
"Always do what Scott tells you?" Malia asked innocently, ending the disagreement.

"Fine" Lydia hissed "I'll go, but don't blame me if you get savaged and there's no-one to help you"  
"Whatever princess"

Lydia rolled her eyes and stood, slipping her shoe back on. As she turned to go back the way they'd came, she caught sight of something moving towards her along the track.

"Malia" the girl whispered "Malia get over here!"  
"You know you aren't very helpful" she muttered, storming over. Her eyes instantly flashed and a growl erupted in her throat. As if on cue, the beast pounced, but Malia dodged it expertly.

Lydia shook, stumbling backwards behind the other teen. The creature turned and flew through the air again, only this time as Malia ducked, it landed on Lydia, pinning her to the ground. The girl tried to scream but no sound came out, then she felt a searing pain in her leg and a trickle of blood slide down her face from where she'd fallen on a rock.

All of a sudden the animal was thrown from her and pounced upon by a snarling Malia. With a flash of teeth and a loud roar, it was dead.

...

"You're bleeding" the girl pointed out, as Lydia hazily tried to stand  
"Gee thanks, just help me would you?" she snapped, holding out an arm for Malia to take.  
She did so with a sigh, beginning to pull Lydia roughly along the path  
"Err in case you hadn't noticed I'm bleeding and my leg's destroyed so mind taking it a little slower?"  
"We need to get back to the jeep or they'll leave"  
"No they-"

Before Lydia could finish her sentence, she felt herself falling and then she hit the ground. Malia had let go of her.

"What the hell?"  
"You're slowing me down Lydia" Malia told her in a bored tone "So I'm gonna have to leave you out here for the birds to eat"  
"Are you being freaking serious?!"

But Malia was already jogging away.

...

"There you are you've been gone ages we were getting worried!" Kira exclaimed, sliding off the bonnet of the jeep as Malia came into view. "Are you okay?"

Scott and Stiles appeared from the back and the latter reached out for the girls hand  
"We found the beast" she informed them simply "I killed it"  
Scott nodded a vague expression of admiration picking at his features, until his forehead creased into a frown "Where's Lydia?"

Malia rolled her eyes "Rules of the wild. When one gets injured, they should be left for dead so as not to slow the others down" she stated "Now are we going or what?" the girl weaved past them and held open one of the jeep doors for them all to get in.

Stiles stood staring at her in confusion while Kira was studying Scott, who was beginning to look particularly angry. "You left her out there?" he demanded through gritted teeth  
"Well yeah" Malia told him with a shrug.  
"But she's injured?"  
"That's what I said"

Stiles turned and ran for the back of the jeep, emerging seconds later with his bat "I'll be right back" he assured Scott, before taking off along the path the girls had gone.

No matter how much they called after him. He didn't stop, or even look back.

...

Lydia lay on the ground, shivering with her face constantly contorted in pain from both her head and leg. Every time she heard a noise, she jolted and her body jarred. She was getting tired, and he eyes kept fluttering closed, pretty soon she'd be asleep, and maybe if she was lucky, she wouldn't wake up and have to endure this pain any longer.

She closed her eyes, leaving them shut, her breath hitching in the cold air. She could hear a twig snap to her left, but she kept her eyes shut, not wanting to see anything anymore.

"Lydia? Lyds?" It was Stiles. The girl smiled weakly, opening her eyes...but she couldn't...they wouldn't...was she unconscious?

"Lydia where are- no, no, no, no" the boy ran for the lifeless body on the ground, skidding to a halt beside her as he pulled her head into his lap and cradled it "Wake up Lydia please wake up for me" he begged, stroking her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe the blood from her head before it could slide any further down her face. His eyes strayed to the puncture wound in her leg and he winced, swallowing hard to try and block out the urge to faint at the sight of all the blood.

"I need you to wake up" he pressed "I need you to open those beautiful green eyes and look at me" she remained still, eyes shut, body growing increasingly colder by the second.  
Stiles let out a strangled cry, punching the ground beside him as he felt tears leaking down his cheeks "I haven't loved you since third grade for this to all end now okay? So damn it Lydia open your freaking eyes please!"

His voice grew louder and he jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"I can't wake her up" the boy stressed "Can't you do something?"  
Scott knelt beside Lydia, placing a hand on her leg his veins turned black as he soaked up some of the pain. "Now try" he whispered, flexing his fingers as both boys turned to look at the girl.

"Lydia" Stiles began, his voice coming out almost as a moan of desperation "We need you to come back to us here..._I_ need you to come back"

There was a pause, silence echoing round them. Until a groan emitted from the girls lips and slowly her eyes blinked open.

Scott sighed in relief, bringing his knees up and burying his face in them.  
"This is so the last time I agree to go anywhere with Malia on my own" Lydia murmured, Stiles' face coming into view above her "Oh...sorry" she apologised, but he shook his head  
"Don't be" he laughed with relief "Oh my God, don't you ever do that to me again!"  
"What?"  
"Close your eyes...go to sleep...not wake up when you're told to!"

Scott nodded in agreement, struggling to his feet and pulling off his top, oblivious to the cold.  
"Wrap this round her leg" he instructed, handing it to Stiles "I'll bring the jeep over so you don't have to put too much pressure on it"

Lydia smiled, reaching up and squeezing his hand before letting it fall back to her side limply.  
They watched him disappear, as Stiles gently rested her head on his jacket while he carried out Scott's task. Eventually the girl had a bandage made out of black t-shirt material.

"I'm proud of you" she murmured as Stiles returned to his previous position "All this blood and you're still conscious" she laughed slightly, shaking her head despite the pain it caused.  
"Yeah well if I was unconscious how could I make sure you were still here with me?" Stiles pointed out with a small smirk.

Silence surrounded them again, during which Lydia struggled to sit up, her back now leant against Stiles' chest. "I love you too you know" she told him after a while. The boy's jaw fell open, a grin slowly spreading across his cheeks "Yeah I heard what you said before" she admitted sheepishly "But it doesn't matter, you have Malia and-"

"-and she left you out here to die" Stiles finished for her "She knows how much you mean to me, and she left you out here on your own to die. Lydia honestly there's no coming back from that"

As he was speaking, headlights glared at them and the jeep screeched to a halt in front of them.  
"Oh my God Lydia!" Kira cried, jumping out and running to the girl on the floor  
"See the birds didn't even get her yet" Malia sighed, slamming her own door shut as she made her way over.

Scott scooped Lydia into his arms effortlessly, carrying her to the car and placing her into the back seat. "You okay?" he asked quietly and she nodded "I will be" she assured him, scrunching up her nose as she smiled at him. He laughed softly, sliding back out the vehicle and heading for his bike. He toyed with the handle bars as he settled onto the seat, before turning back to the group.

"Hey Malia mind riding this for a while?" he questioned airily "I just think I should be in the jeep for a bit, you know in case Lydia needs the pain to be dulled?" he flexed his fingers and narrowed his eyes, nodding in satisfaction as the girls desperate look to Stiles was ignored and she stormed over and grabbed the helmet.

...

They'd been driving for almost 2 hours and the Beacon Hills sign was just up ahead. "Hey Lydia we'll take you to Deaton alright?" Scott promised from his seat driving in the front "He'll fix you up no problem"

The girl nodded, squeezing Kira's hands as it poked back through the seats. She was sat shotgun beside Scott who had offered to drive so that Stiles could stay in the back and watch over Lydia.

"What about Malia?" Kira wondered "I mean...she still thinks you love her Stiles, and that she hasn't done anything wrong"

The boy sighed, looking down at Lydia's face as he gently stroked her hair "Well I don't, and she did" he replied quietly "I've told her so many times about the difference between rules in the wild and rules in the real world...she's always had it in for Lydia"

"Gee thanks" the girl muttered "I'm still here you know?"  
"Sorry...I don't know she just sees you as a threat" Stiles told her with a shrug "I guess we have to keep her in the pack...it's not in our nature to kick someone out. We'll just leave her with Derek" he finished brightly.

Scott pulled up outside the vets, and hopped out. Malia was already there, waiting. Leant against the wall with her arms folded. "At least my bike's still in one piece" Scott mumbled, reaching across to pick Lydia back up and carry her inside.

Malia came rushing forward, grabbing Stiles as the other three filtered past them. "We need to talk" she told him forcefully, eyes narrowed.

...

"You stink like her" the girl growled, pacing back and forth "Is that why you wanted me to ride the bike? You wanted me out of the way?"

"Scott asked you to ride the bike" Stiles cut in shortly "And maybe I smell like Lydia because I had to sit there in the dark where _you_ left her, and try and get her to wake up!" his breathing was heavy and his fists were clenched. He didn't want to be doing this, he wanted to be inside, with Lydia, holding her hand and telling her it was all gonna be okay.

"I don't want to hurt you Malia, but we can't be together anymore" he said in a slightly softer tone  
"You've never yelled at me before" she told him quietly  
"I know, I'm sorry. But what you did was bad...Lydia could actually have died out there if we hadn't have found her in time"  
"Why do you care about her so much?" Malia whispered, clenching her fists too  
"Because when you love someone as long as I've loved her...you'd do anything to protect them"

Awkward silence surrounded them, and Stiles sighed, forcing himself to look into the werecoyote's eyes. "No more creeping in through my window, no more sleeping in my bed, no more making out, no more sex, just...we're friends okay?"

"No" Malia told him sharply "We're not friends, not anymore" with that she rounded on her heel and stormed off into the darkness.

Stiles groaned, running a hand down his face before jogging inside to find the others.

...

"That sounded pretty intense" Scott commented, as the two boys sat on a spare table watching Kira help Deaton patch up Lydia's leg. "You were listening?" he hissed incredulously "Dude really?"  
Scott shrugged "So where'd she go?"  
"I don't know" Stiles sighed twiddling his thumbs "Woods probably, back to her den"  
"And you don't love her anymore?"  
"I'll always care about her obviously, after all she was my...first. But I don't love her anymore no"

Lydia slid off the table, gingerly placing her foot on the floor. She yelped as it made contact, and she fell forward. Stiles reached her before Kira could even react. "I got you" he promised, steadying her against him "Are we all good doc?" he asked, turning to Deaton who nodded.  
"Come back in a couple of days and I'll take another look, change the bandage if necessary. But the bites been cleaned so infection is highly unlikely"

"And it definately wasn't a wolf?" Scott checked, appearing on Lydia's other side as he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "No, no werewolf" Deaton assured him with a nod "Now you better be getting home kids"

They said their goodbyes, and wandered back out to the jeep."Where's Malia?" Lydia wondered, looking round "Err she left" Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck as he led her to the car "I sort of broke up with her...she didn't take it well I guess"

They clambered in and Scott started the engine, nodding to Kira who was pulling on the bike helmet. "I'll see you at mine" he called out to her and she waved in acknowledgement before zooming off into the distance.

...

The jeep pulled up outside the McCall house and Scott jumped out, allowing Stiles to take the wheel.  
"See you guys tomorrow" he said quietly, smiling at Lydia through the window "Call if you need anything yeah?" she nodded sleepily, settling back down on the seats.  
"Night bro" Stiles called, watching Scott head up the front path, and waving to Kira who was sat on the porch waiting.

"Just you and me then?" he laughed softly, igniting the engine and pulling out "Let's get you home"  
"No-one's there" Lydia told him in a tired voice "Business conference till Tuesday"  
Stiles frowned, looking at her in the mirror as he thought. "Well then you're coming to mine" he said decidedly.

"What?"  
"I'm not letting you stay on your own Lydia, what if something happened with your leg?"  
"It's already been bitten, what else could possibly happen to it?" she joked, earning a half hearted 'look' from Stiles. "Ugh, fine okay I'll let you take care of me" she relented as he pulled into the Stilinski driveway.

"Good" Stiles nodded, opening her door and helping her out.

...

"What time's your Dad home?" Lydia questioned from her spot beside Stiles on his bed. The pair were lying staring at the ceiling, fingers entwined as they spoke quietly together.  
"Not till 3 usually, he had a shift change"  
"Will he be mad that I'm here?"

Stiles snorted "No, he adores you Lyd, I actually think he might love you more than he loves me"  
"I love you" she mumbled sleepily, turning on her side and resting her head on his chest.  
It took him by surprise, their first I love you back when she was barely conscious seemed so long ago  
"I love you too" he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead, and closing his eyes.

**Okay well that was cute. Don't hate me Stalia shippers. It's not that I hate Malia, I actually find her pretty kickass and at times quite funny. But I ship Stydia till I die soooo. Hope you liked it, feel free to review or whatever, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
